This invention relates generally to electronics packages and more particularly to electronics packages having electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
As is known in the art, electronics packages have a wide range of applications. One such application is in Personal Computer Memory Card Interface Association (PCMCIA) units. Products conforming to the PCMCIA specifications are required to fit into one of five standard housings. These standard housings configurations provide for adequate EMI shielding of low frequency circuits which they were intended to enclose. Recently, however, some manufactures have taken advantage of the PCMCIA interface to introduce the concept of wireless networking. The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has provided radio frequency (RF) bands at 900 MHz and 2.4 GHz for this application. One type of electronics package for this application is a PCMCIA Type II Extended housing. Such housing poses serious challenges for EMI shielding of PCMCIA housings to meet the requirements of FCC Regulations, Part 15 Class B.